Fighting Our Lives Together, Always
by HannIsNotOnFire
Summary: Derek and Reid are making out in Derek's car, a truck is about to crash the car, Reid goes to put the key in the car, truck crashes and Reid smashes through the windscreen. What will the rest of the team do when they find Reid and Derek in hospital fighting for their lives? – Warning don't read if you don't like Reid/Derek relationships. One Shot


**Derek and Reid are making out in Derek's car, a truck is about to crash the car, Reid goes to put the key in the car, truck crashes and Reid smashes through the windscreen. What will the rest of the team do when they find Reid and Derek in hospital fighting for their lives? – Warning don't read if you don't like Reid/Derek relationships.**

**Hey guys! This story is for my friend Eliza .C.H, she wrote the first half of the summary and I wrote the story, so I hope you like it and here it goes...**

**I Do Not Own Criminal Minds But I Own This Story**

* * *

"Morning Pretty Boy," Derek smiled to Reid as Reid walked into their kitchen, "how are you this fine morning?"

"I'm good thanks, what's put you in a cheerful mood?" Reid replied to his partner

"Well, it's a nice day outside, and it's our 11 months anniversary."

"Why yes it is." Reid said nervously

"Did you forget?"

"No of course not, I've made you a card, let me go and find it." Reid went into the study and started to make the card. 10 minutes later he came out of the study room to find Derek stood waiting.

"Thank you, and here is your card and present, I hope you don't forget next month, our year anniversary." Derek said whilst receiving his card and handing Reid a card and present.

"Thanks, I won't." Reid replied. "I better write it on the calendar so I don't forget." He thought to himself.

"Good. I've made breakfast, pancakes and fruit. I'm going to get ready for work."

"Thanks again." Moments later Reid walked into their bedroom and got dressed.

After they were both ready they walked over to Derek's car.

"Hey Reid, I know something you could do to make up for forgetting..." Derek said grinning

"SSA Derek Morgan, you are one mischievous man." They both got into the back of the car and made love.

**. . .**

When it was 8 o'clock they both got into the front and Derek drove to work. A couple of blocks away from work they were sat at a set of traffic lights when Reid took off his seat belt and went to sit on Derek's lap. They started kissing and making out until suddenly they heard a screeching sound coming from a distance.

"What was that?" asked Reid

"I don't know." Replied Derek

Unexpectedly a truck came racing towards them from behind.

"Reid quickly turn the key!" Derek shouted

"I can't it's fallen onto the floor!" Reid shouted back.

"Reid, if we don't come out of this alive, I just went you to know I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that the truck crashed into the back of the car and Reid went flying out of the window far from the car, close to the BAU. Dozens of people came rushing out of cars and out of the BAU to see to the men. Anderson came out and ran back inside to the team.

"Where is Reid and Morgan?" asked JJ, in the bullpen

"I don't know but here comes Anderson rushing towards us." replied Emily

"Reid... and... Morgan... outside... in... crash..." Anderson said panting.

"Oh my gosh are they ok?" asked JJ

"No, it doesn't look good." Anderson replied

"Hotch, Rossi, Penelope we need to go outside now." Shouted Emily

Hotch, Rossi and Garcia came out of their rooms.

"What's wrong?" asked Rossi

"Reid and Morgan have been in a car crash outside." JJ said to them

They all rushed outside where paramedics, police and fire-fighters were trying to solve the situation.

The team rushed over to Reid and Morgan.

"Excuse me, but can you stand back." An officer said to them

"No, my co-workers are over there in that car." Hotch said to the man holding up his badge

"I'm sorry but you cannot see them at the moment."

JJ and Penelope sneaked past to go over to the ambulance where Reid was lying in.

"Excuse me, but where is he going because we need to..." JJ began whilst holding her badge

"We are taking him to Sentara Potomac Hospital, if one of you are coming then get in now." A paramedic said to them.

"JJ you should go, I will tell the rest of the team where he is going." Penelope said to JJ

"Thanks P." JJ replied

JJ got into the ambulance whilst Penelope ran over to the others.

"Where's JJ?" asked Emily

"She's gone into the ambulance with Reid." Penelope answered

"Which hospital?" asked Rossi

"Sentara"

"Rossi, you take the girls to see Reid..." Hotch started

"I want to stay and wait for my chocolate thunder." Penelope said with a puppy dog face

"Ok then Rossi and Emily will go to the hospital then." Hotch said

Rossi and Emily went quickly to the hospital whilst Hotch and Garcia waited for Morgan to come out of the car.

30 minutes passed and they were just watching Derek come out of the damaged car. Hotch and Garcia rushed over to the ambulance and then went inside and after that they went to the hospital.

When they all got to the hospital they all waited in the waiting area for any good news. Hours passed and still nothing. A doctor walked passed.

"Excuse me, is there any news about Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan?" asked Hotch

"I will go and check for you, wait one moment." the doctor replied

"Ok thanks."

"So we just wait for another hour for them to tell us nothing?" JJ asked

"JJ we have to be patient, if you rush them something bad could happen." Emily reassured the blonde agent

"Spencer Reid's family / friends?" asked a female nurse

The team stood up.

"He is stable, and is wanting you." She then said, she then led them to Reid's room.

The team stood at the door staring at the young genius.

"Well do I get a hello?" asked Reid

"Reid, look at you, scrapes and bruises everywhere!" Garcia said in shock

"I know, I was stupid, I shouldn't have done it." Reid said looking guilty. "how's Morgan?"

"We don't know yet." Replied Emily

"Reid, what actually happened?" asked Hotch

"We were in his car blocks away from the BAU when we were sat at traffic lights, it had just turned red and there were no cars around, so I got out of my seat and sat on his lap. We then started to kiss and heard screeching of tires, I looked in the left side mirror and saw a truck heading our way. Morgan shouted at me to turn the key because he couldn't reach it, the keys fell out, next thing I know I'm flying through the car windscreen and then I ended up here." Reid explained

"Did you see what type of truck it was?" Asked Rossi

"Erm, no I didn't. Sorry." Reid replied

"What about the colour of the truck?"asked Hotch

"I think it was a navy blue or black." Reid replied

"Car registration?" asked Rossi

"There wasn't one."

"Ok then, so we are looking for a navy blue or black truck with no number plate, which will narrow it down." Said JJ sarcastically

"JJ what is wrong with you?" asked Emily

"Excuse me." JJ said as she walked out, Emily followed. "I just wish he was more helpful."

"What more do you want, the guy smashed through a windscreen when he was on his way to work." Emily said angrily

"I know that but it's like he doesn't want us to find the guy who tried to kill him."

"Of course he does, he was scared and was trying to save him and his partner."

"Come back in and apologise for what you did." Emily said and then they both went back inside.

"Reid, I'm sorry for my actions be..." JJ began

"It's ok, I know you must be frustrated, with wanting to find the person who tried to kill me but I'm sorry that I'm no use." Reid said

Hours past and still there wasn't any news of what happened to Derek. Reid had just drifted off to sleep when the monitor started beating rapidly.

"What's going on?" asked Garcia worriedly as she watched Reid fitting

"Nurse, Doctor, somebody help please!" shouted Hotch out of the door

Suddenly doctors came running into the room to attend to the young genius.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Emily

"Can you all wait outside please. We think he must have been dreaming about the accident and has become a trauma to him." Replied a male doctor

"Will he be ok?" asked Rossi

"He should be fine, we just need to calm him down first." replied the doctor

**. . .**

As the team were waiting for news on Derek, another female nurse came over to them.

"Derek Morgan?" she asked, the team stood up. "He has come out of surgery and we are waiting for him to wake up."

"Why did he need surgery?" asked Garcia

"We found a big piece of glass stuck in his leg and we had to remove it, during this process he lost a lot of blood." Explained the nurse

"Can we go and see him?" asked Emily

"Yes, this way." The nurse said as she led the team to Derek's room.

The team walked in and sat down in the seats provided, waiting for Derek to wake up.

Moments passed when Derek finally opened his eyes

"Derek!" shouted Garcia

"Hey Penelope, Where's Reid?" Asked Morgan

"He's resting in his bed." Replied Rossi

"Derek, do you remember anything about the crash?" asked Hotch

"Yeah, I and Reid were in the car, we were sat at red lights and there weren't any traffic on the road, Reid came and sat on my lap and we kissed. We then heard a screeching sound and saw a dark green truck coming towards us, I shouted at Reid to tell him to turn the key, it fell on the floor and then Reid went flying through the windscreen. No number plate." Explained Derek

"Ok, that's all of our questions in one answer." Said Rossi

"No, two more: are you sure it was dark green? And was there any logo on this truck?" Asked Hotch

"Yes I am sure it was dark green. No there wasn't any logo's anywhere." Replied Derek

"I will ring Kevin to pull up the cameras and try and find out who the truck belongs to." said Hotch as he stepped out of the room. When he came back in, he had good news.

"Kevin has found out who the truck belongs to, Lucas Day." Said Hotch

"Are we going to get him then?" asked Rossi

"Yes."

**. . .**

Hours later, after the chase they finally caught Lucas who pleaded guilty and then was put away.

**. . .**

The next morning Reid was aloud to go home, he chose to stay with Derek until he came out. That night Derek was released with crutches. Reid rang Hotch who then picked them up and took them home.

"If you guy's need any help just give me a call, ok?" asked Hotch

"Thanks Hotch." Said Derek smiling

Hotch drove off whilst Derek and Reid went inside Derek's house.

"Hey when we get in, do you want to, you know..." Spencer started

"Sure." Derek said with a smile

* * *

**So there it was, hope you enjoyed it :) sorry if it went weird at the end I sort of rushed it...**


End file.
